A reason to smile
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que Hope se mette enfin à sourire ? Lui même ne le sait pas mais il sait qui est la personne qui a réussit à le rendre heureux. / Pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie24


**Disclaimer:** Square Enix

 **Pairing:** Sous entendu de VanHope

 **Note (1):** Cet OS a été écris pour l'anniversaire de **Rosalie24** donc joyeux anniversaire ma fille spirituelle ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer :3 J'ai essayé d'écrire sur ton OTP du moment :D (j'avais dis que j'écrirai sur du RokuShion mais j'ai changé d'avis xD ) D'ailleurs merci à **Nuity** d'avoir corriger !

 **Note (2):** Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que Hope est OOC :( ça fait un peu longtemps que j'ai joué à FFXIII alors j'ai pas trop bien l'histoire dans ma tête ;; Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _A reason to smile :_**

Hope n'avait jamais eu la vie facile. A peine il atteignit la période de l'adolescence qu'il perdit brusquement sa mère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de s'en remettre et en avait énormément voulu à Snow. Selon lui, il était coupable de la mort de sa mère et bien qu'une autre petite voix lui dit le contraire, il avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas y prêter attention et se concentrer sur la première. Plus le temps s'écoulait en présence de ses nouveaux compagnons et plus il prenait conscience qu'il devait passer à autre chose et grandir. Il ne devait plus être derrière sa mère ni être derrière son fantôme, car elle n'était plus présente à ses côtés et c'était ainsi.

Après tout, il avait choisi de poursuivre son chemin avec Lightning parce qu'elle était une femme qu'il admirait beaucoup et sur qui il voulait prendre exemple. Il avait envie de changer, d'être un vrai combattant comme elle, de savoir contrôler ses sentiments comme elle, de pouvoir cacher ses émotions comme elle, d'être aussi intelligent qu'elle et encore tant de choses. A travers Lightning, il voyait la personne sur qui il devait prendre exemple comme une lumière qui continuait à briller pour ne pas le laisser seul malgré la perte de sa mère. Parce que oui, il n'était plus seul, il avait Lightning et tous ses amis. Il y avait en effet différentes lumières qui brillaient pour ne pas le laisser seul dans l'obscurité.

Parmi ces lumières, hormis celle sur qui il prenait exemple, il y en avait une autre qui brillait encore plus intensément et qui surtout, était présente depuis le début. C'était une jeune fille du nom de Vanille, elle avait une chevelure rousse qu'elle attachait en deux couettes et qui lui donnait selon Sazh un air enfantin. Hope partageait d'ailleurs également cet avis et il la trouvait même sincèrement jolie. Vanille était une fille plutôt spéciale pour lui car tout d'abord, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait fait la rencontre de tous les autres et surtout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait enfin décidé de se confronter à Snow. Cela s'était d'ailleurs bien terminé et il avait enfin pu tirer un trait sur cette histoire et ainsi se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie. Nouvelle vie qui était certes semée d'embûches; mais il n'était pas seul pour les affronter, il y avait Vanille.

Vanille était une personne qu'il admirait beaucoup mais c'était différent de Lightning. Avec Vanille, il ne voulait pas particulièrement être comme elle -il était trop pessimiste pour parvenir à sourire comme elle- mais souhaitait simplement continuer à l'observer et se dire qu'elle était définitivement très jolie à briller ainsi. Elle était une fille formidable, car elle était toujours enthousiaste sur quasiment tout les sujets. Elle souriait sans arrêt -même quand elle était triste- mais ses sourires les plus beaux arrivaient lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Hope adorait voir Vanille heureuse parce qu'il se sentait aussi heureux qu'elle. Il se disait souvent qu'il aurait aimé être capable de sourire comme elle, mais c'était quelque chose dont il était malheureusement incapable. Ses sourires ne seraient jamais aussi sincères et sublimes que ceux de Vanille. Il lâcha un soupir et observa la jeune fille qui était justement en compagnie de Fang.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées, Vanille semblait encore plus heureuse et Hope était alors aussi heureux. Mais depuis qu'elle était là, Vanille consacrait une grande partie de son temps avec la jeune femme, peut-être même un peu trop selon Hope. C'était une pensée qui se renforçait et qui s'accentuait de jour en jour mais il n'osait pas l'admettre. Cependant, elle commençait de plus en plus à se développer dans son esprit et peut-être bien que oui, Vanille passait trop de temps avec Fang.

Cependant, avait-il le droit de penser ainsi ? Normalement, il n'en avait aucune raison. Vanille était libre, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et en aucun cas Hope avait le droit de s'y opposer. C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter mais ses pensées sombres étaient toujours présentes et, avec chaque jour qui passait, Hope avait l'impression qu'elles s'ancraient de plus en plus dans son esprit. Impossible d'arrêter d'y songer au point qu'il s'était mis à ne plus apprécier la présence de Fang. Évidemment, il restait discret et ne l'avait jamais explicitement dit car il savait que ses raisons étaient loin d'être valables. Alors il restait muet et souffrait d'une jalousie maladive dans son coin sans jamais se confier car il se trouvait lui même pitoyable pour oser en parler.

— Hope ? l'appela un jour Vanille en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La jeune fille s'était adossée contre un arbre à côté de Hope et levait son regard en direction du ciel ou quelque comme cela car de là où se trouvait l'adolescent, il n'était pas sur de décrire l'endroit sur lequel elle avait posé son regard. Il ne répondit rien et attendit qu'elle s'exprime car il connaissait Vanille et savait qu'elle allait parler d'elle même. Pour une fois qu'elle restait avec lui sans Fang.

— Je suis contente d'être avec toi, poursuivit-elle.

Hope s'en voulut soudainement de sa pensée précédente. Il n'aurait jamais dû se dire cela car la jalousie avait un goût un peu trop amer entre les lèvres et Hope détestait cela.

— Merci.

—Pourquoi tu es aussi distant ces derniers temps ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Vanille s'était montrée directe et franche, comme d'habitude mais Hope ne voulait pas répondre car il avait honte de son propre comportement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules sans croiser le regard de Vanille parce qu'il savait que cela le déstabiliserait.

— Je vois.

Quand elle parla, sa voix semblait lointaine et nostalgique. C'était beau et mélodieux selon Hope mais il n'osait pas lui avouer.

— Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer mais sache que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là.

Et tout en disant cela, elle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Hope et le força à la regard afin que leurs regards se croisent enfin. Hope se sentit rougir et son regard et fuyant, il sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre ? Peut-être car ils étaient tous les deux dans une position ambigu, peut-être parce que leurs visages étaient un peu trop proches, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient heureux que Vanille lui porte enfin de l'attention. Elle se mit soudainement à rire et lâche enfin Hope.

— Tu es trop mignon, se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe par le compliment de son ami et l'observa rire. Elle était très jolie et cette proximité qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux lui manqua déjà.

—Tu sais …

Hope savait que lorsque Vanille commençait ses phrases avec un « Tu sais » c'était parce qu'elle allait se confier à lui et il se sentit vraiment flatté.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Fang parce qu'elle est la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

C'était juste une phrase, pas un mot de plus ni un mot de moins. Et tout en disant cela, Vanille avait sourit mais d'un sourire encore plus éclatant que d'habitude. Elle semblait tellement heureuse et elle était surtout très éblouissante. Pour la première fois, Hope ne sentit pas une seule pointe de jalousie parce qu'il comprit que Vanille considérait Fang comme une sœur, de la même manière qu'il considérait Lightning. Alors il se sentit heureux et se dit qu'il aimait ses moments qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille même si ces moments devenaient de plus en plus rares.

— Tu souris, Hope.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hope avait accepté de regarder en face cette lumière qui brillait et il s'était mit à sourire. C'était un vrai sourire tout aussi éblouissante que la lumière qui dégageait de Vanille. Il avait enfin une raison de sourire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
